


Wine and cigars

by orphan_account



Category: Edtwt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ~𝐻𝒾𝓈 𝓂𝑜𝓊𝓉𝒽 𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝓁𝒾𝓃𝑔𝑒𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝓌𝑒𝑒𝓉 𝓉𝒶𝓈𝓉𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓌𝒾𝓃𝑒~Follow me on twitter lol @silk_cigarettes
Kudos: 1





	Wine and cigars

This is a joke, please don't be offended.

They sat next to each other, the tension was palpable between them, Aaron softly leaned towards bread boy, softly kissing him. Bread boy grabbed Aaron's waist, pulling him into his lap, the sweet taste of wine and cigarettes lingered on bread boys lips slowly driving Aaron insane. When they separated a soft whine escaped Aaron's throat.

"You're a bad nut" Bread boy whispered in his ear, moving one of his hands to trail around Aaron's inner thighs, Aaron bit his lip, resting his head on Bread boys shoulder as he unzipped his jeans and palming him through his boxers, Aaron shuddered against him, moving one of his hands to muffle his moans as bread boy pulled Aaron's jeans down to the middle of his thighs, ever so lightly tracing his fingertips over scars.

As bread boy wrapped his skeletal fingers around Aaron's cock he whined into Bread boy's ear, Aaron's phone rang, Bread boy grabbed it and answered, forcing it to Aaron's ear.

"Hey Aaron! How are you?" Aaron glared at Bread boy who just moved his hand quicker.

"I-I'm good, How are y-you Gerard?" 

"I'm fine, what's going on? you sound tired"

"Nothing! Just a long day, uh I've got to go" Aaron moaned before hanging up, his eyes widened with alarm, bread boy stopped moving his hand, picking up Aaron's phone again, he quickly texted the number.

"Gerard you should come over, we're having a lot of fun if you know what I mean" Aaron was still whimpering in his lap, bread boy stared at the screen as Gerard typed a response.

"Oh? I'll be over soon" Bread boy winked towards Aaron, who just whined as bread boy kissed his neck and wrapped his fingers around him again.

Around 10 minutes later Gerard was there, he slipped through the door and into the bedroom, the sight of Aaron looking wrecked and whimpering as he sat in Bread boys lap made them grin, they sat next to bread boy, Aaron looked nervous, he tried to cover his face with his hands but Gerard pulled them away, his face was flushed and his mouth was slightly agape.

Gerard reached over, petting Aaron's hair and kissing him, Aaron moaned into the kiss, Gerard pulled away but still held his jaw, forcing him to keep eye contact with him.

"You look very cute Aaron, is there something you want?" Bread boy stopped moving his hand, Aaron groaned at the loss of contact.

"P-please" He whimpered out.

"Please what?" Bread boy interrupted them.

"Let me cum please Bread boy and Gerard" 

Gerard and Bread boy both wrapped a hand around his cock, he bucked his hips up from the over stimulation, he yelled as he came on Gerard and bread boy's hands, as it went silent apart from their heavy breathes and quickly beating hearts.

Sorry it's shit lol.


End file.
